The Real Mya Granger
by Mz Dominatrix
Summary: Basically a song I wrote to to Eminems 'The Real Slim Shady'Rating for Language,I'm not sure if it should be that high, tell me if you thing otherwise.


Title:The real Mya Granger.  
  
By:Lady Chaos.  
  
Summery:This is to Eminems real slim shady. This will be in the story I'm writing with my friend,Lady Illution, well Casey Smith, she's mentioned in the song. It might not make sence, if you want it to read The D.L.A!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I own only my sanity, which I don't have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Hermione Granger plez stand up?  
I repeat,will the real Mya Granger please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here...  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a perfect person before  
Jaws all on the floor like Voldy and Spyda just burst in the door  
And started kickin his ass worse than before  
On the Common Room floor, throw me outta Gryffindor!!!!  
It's the return of the -- "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,   
She didn't just say what I think she did, did she?"   
And Miss Weasley said ... nothing you idiots!   
Ginny Weasley's dead, she's locked in my basement!   
No teenagers like Miss Granger.   
"Chika chika chika  
Book worm," I'm sick of her!   
Look at her, walkin' around, casting a God-knows-what  
Secretly Workin' for You-Know-Who, "Yeah, but she's a worm though!"   
Yeah, I prob'ley got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse, than porno fics about Malfoy in his bedroom  
Sometimes, I wanna be the real Mya Granger, but can't  
But it's cool for Casey Smith to be evil though,  
  
Dementors on your lips, dementors on your lips  
And if I'm lucky, it might just give you a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a deatheater is  
Of course they gonna know what the D.L.A is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got local spies don't they?   
"We ain't nothing but wannabe's..." Well, some of us losers  
who copy an' say it's original  
But if all of wizard folk are smart  
Then there's no excuse of why Potters a dope  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Meet the real Hermione Granger, sing the corus,here it goes  
  
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut up and stop fakin  
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut the fuck up   
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
  
HP.an you don't even gotta talk to be popular;  
Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!   
You think I give a damn about my rep?   
Half of you can't even stomach me let alone stand me.  
"But Mia, what if they like you, wouldn't it be weird?"   
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?   
So you can, sit me here next to Harry Potter?   
Shit, Voldie and Spyda better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Lavender and Parvati  
And hear 'em drool about the bad boys of Slytherin  
Little bitches, messin' round with H. P.   
"Yeah, he's dead, let's pair him with Pansy, hee-hee!"   
I should download the SQ, FA and GT  
And show the whole world how you been suckin up to HP  
I'm sick of him and his stupid fuckin' friends,   
So I'll send da D.L.A. out to destroy you  
And there's a million of you just like me  
Who plot like me, who sit with deatheaters like me  
Who kill like me, make wads of cash like me  
And might just be the next best thing but not quite me!   
  
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut up and stop fakin'  
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut the fuck up   
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you   
things you joke about with your friends inside your common rooms  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it   
and whether you like to admit it {*ERR*} I just shit it  
better than ninety percent of you killers out can  
Then you wonder how can kids become deatheaters so young  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursing home killing  
killing of the nurses and nickin money from there purses  
And this miss inoscent aproch isn't even working   
And every single person leaves,me, Mya Granger lurkin  
I could be workin with H. Potter, spittin in his things  
{*HACH*} Or in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"   
with my windows down and my system up  
So, will the real Granger please stand up?   
And put one of those fingers on each wand up?   
And be proud to be turnin' out books an getiin gout of control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?   
  
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut the fuck up   
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut up and stop fakin  
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
  
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut up and stop fakin'  
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
I'm Mya Granger, yes I'm the real Granger  
Will the other bookworm bitch shut the fuck up   
So won't the real Hermione please stand up,   
Please stand up, please stand up?   
  
Haha, guess the bookworm bitch has gone for good  
I swear, shes dead and gone. 


End file.
